In the Car
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: Chanyeol memang si happy virus. The noisiest person you'll ever meet. Semua orang tahu itu. Tapi Chanyeol hanya akan diam saat dia sedang berdua dengan Baekhyun./"Ya, ya.. Aku mendengarkanmu kok. Teruslah berbicara, Baek. Aku suka mendengarmu berbicara," /"Itu sindiran atau pujian?"/"Menurutmu?" /a ChanBaek drabble. DLDR. Mind to review? :]


**In the Car**

**Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

**Warning : bahahaha ini sungguh pointless..sebenernya ini sudah agak lama pengen aku tulis soalnya ini based on true story sih sebenernya :3 #ekhem**

**Dan well...soal For My Birthday nih ya :3 belum ada feel ngetik itu masa..mood saya belakangan ini hancur ga karuan. Kakek saya masuk RSnya gantian jadi repot jaganya..saya bolak balik rumah sakit terus ._. malah pernah sekali waktu, dua duanya sekaligus masuk RS ._. sampe pas saya giliran jaga, susternya bingung ._. huahahaha xD **

**jadi..maaf? ._.v**

**Dont like dont read :3 kay?**

**Happy reading!**

.

* * *

"_Byeeeeee!_" Baekhyun melambai semangat dari dalam mobil saat Kris membuka pagar rumahnya dan melangkah masuk. Kris tersenyum _cool_ dan membalas lambaian heboh Baekhyun dengan tenang seraya Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Kris.

"Ahahaha," Baekhyun tertawa ceria sembari mengingat acara jalan-jalannya tadi bersama beberapa teman mereka—Kris, Tao, Xiumin, Chen, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Sehun lebih memilih menghabiskan malam mereka di rumah Luhan. Katanya sih mau mencoba resep baru yang kemarin didapatkan Luhan dari internet. Nggak tahu lagi ujung-ujungnya ngapain. #plak

"Yeol-ah!" Baekhyun mematikan radio kemudian menyetel musik dari ponselnya. "Tadi menyenangkan ya? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Kris-hyung takut naik komidi putar! Hahahahaha~~" Baekhyun tertawa keras diikuti Chanyeol yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada jalanan yang agak sepi.

"Hahahaha! Dan Tao yang terus menerus menarik Kris-hyung naik wahana tinggi yang lain!" Chanyeol menambahkan, masih dengan tertawa. Sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya yang panjang keatas setir, sementara Baekhyun masih terus berbicara.

Diam-diam pandangan Chanyeol terarah pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk berbicara sambil sesekali mengecek apakah _eyeliner_'nya luntur atau tidak. Chanyeol suka melihat Baekhyun yang cerewet. Entah kenapa baginya Baekhyun yang seperti itu terlihat sangat _cute_, walaupun teman-temannya bilang bahwa cerewetnya Baekhyun itu menyebalkan.

"Lalu Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba ngambek dan Kai sampai—Yeollie? Kau mendengarkan?" Baekhyun mengguncang pelan bahu Chanyeol yang sedikit banyak masih tertuju pada pria bertubuh pendek itu.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Ya, ya.. Aku mendengarkanmu kok. Teruslah berbicara, Baek. Aku suka mendengarmu berbicara," Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membelokkan mobilnya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan agak curiga.

"Itu sindiran atau pujian?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menyelidik.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Menurutmu?"

"Sedikit seperti sindiran sih," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar mobil Chanyeol, membuat si pemilik mobil agak kecewa. Telinganya masih ingin mendengarkan suara merdu Baekhyun sebelum mengantarkan si pendek ini sampai ke rumah.

Agak lama Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun sampai didengarnya suara panik Baekhyun.

"Awas!"

Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung memandang ke depan dan sedikit membanting setir ke kiri ketika sebuah sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi datang dari arah berlawanan, yang bisa saja menyebabkan kendaraan mereka bertabrakan seandainya Chanyeol tidak banting setir.

"_Fuck_," Chanyeol menyumpah dengan kesal. Mentang-mentang sudah malam dan sudah sepi bukan berarti orang-orang bisa mengendarai motor seenaknya. Raut wajah Chanyeol masih kesal ketika didengarnya Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

Dan tawa itu sukses mengubah wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya jutek menjadi agak cerah.

"Kenapa tertawa, Baek?"

"Ani," Baekhyun masih tertawa dengan imut. "Aku hanya sedikit geli saat mendengarmu swearing untuk yang pertama kalinya secara langsung. Entah kenapa menurutku sangat imut. Hahahaha,"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya sembari tersenyum miring memandang Baekhyun. "Bukannya selama ini aku sudah sering begitu kalau kita chatting?"

"Tapi kan rasanya beda kalau dengar langsung dan baca di _chat_," Baekhyun mengambil tisu basah, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghapus _eyeliner_nya. Membuat Baekhyun terlihat lebih _cute_ dengan mata polosnya. "Apalagi kalau di _chat_ kan Yeollie Cuma bilangnya pake 'ffuuuuu'," Baekhyun mengucapkan bagian 'ffuuuu' dengan mempautkan bibirnya, membuat mau tak mau Chanyeol harus menelan ludahnya sendiri, mencegah dirinya agar tidak tergoda lebih lagi untuk mengecup bibirnya.

Chanyeol memang si _happy virus_. _The noisiest person you'll ever meet_. Semua orang tahu itu. Tapi Chanyeol hanya akan diam saat dia sedang berdua dengan Baekhyun. Makhluk paling indah yang pernah ditemuinya. Chanyeol lebih suka mendengarkan Baekhyun berbicara karena Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun juga sangat cerewet—bahkan melebihi dirinya. Selain itu, Chanyeol lebih suka mendengarkan suara merdu Baekhyun berada di sekitarnya, mengomelinya karena segala macam alasan. Bahkan kadang Chanyeol sengaja mengacau supaya diomeli Baekhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja. Meskipun itu lucu, kau tidak boleh _swearing_ lagi, oke? Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ada artinya dan bisa menyakiti orang lain, Yeol. Dan kau bla bla bla..."

Chanyeol mendengarkan kata-kata Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengangguk patuh layaknya anak kecil yang mendengarkan nasihat ibunya. Yah, walaupun anak kecil tidak akan sepatuh itu sih.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil sesekali memperhatikan Baekhyun berbicara. Memperhatikan bibir Baekhyun yang masih mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan deras. Dalam hati Chanyeol rela mendengarkan Baekhyun berbicara, bahkan rela untuk menjadi budak omel Baekhyun.

_As long as it's with Baekkie._

Dan 27 menit di mobil itu adalah surga bagi Chanyeol.

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

And yess hahaha this was taken from my personal experience :3 meskipun ga terlalu mirip sih hahahaha..

And well...

Review? :3

Thanks a lot!


End file.
